True Ending
by TheLittlestNeko
Summary: A collection of short, fluffy pieces about Shiori and Suga.
1. Pancakes

**Pancakes**

She never could have guessed that the sight of pancakes would make her so incredibly happy. But when Suga gently places a plate stacked high with pancakes, unburnt pancakes, in front of her she can't help but grin. There's a memo sheet tucked under the plate, and on it it says, 'You're a good teacher'.


	2. Proposal

Sakuma came over to visit one day, and while eating one of the brownies Shiori had made especially for the occasion, she glanced over at Suga with a mischievous glint in her eye.

"So, Suga, when are you going to propose to onee-chan, huh?"

With a crash the plate Suga had been drying off fell from his hands and to the floor, face lighting up bright red immediately. As Shiori laughed from her spot at the kitchen table a flustered Suga grabbed the young girl by the arm and escorted her out of the kitchen.

Shiori could hear Sakuma's cackling even when Suga slammed the door behind him.


	3. Birthdays

Suga never celebrated his birthday - to him, it was just another day. But somehow Shiori figured out when it was and that evening dragged him into the kitchen where officer Mochizuki and Sakuma sat waiting, a small homemade cake on the table. Shiori kissed him on the cheek and wished him a happy birthday, and Suga decided that maybe it was time to start celebrating every year.


	4. Note

Shiori buys Suga a new memo pad for Christmas. Just one pad, of nice blue paper, edged with a white wave-like pattern. She had drawn a little cartoon version of herself saying 'Merry Christmas' on the top page.

He only ever uses it for important notes, like the one he slipped into Shiori's hand that asked if she would maybe like to go out on a date with him.


	5. Sugar

Shiori starts calling him 'Shuga' after she enrolls in a course to learn English. He doesn't understand why, and when he asks, she responds cryptically.

"It suits you well. Because you're so sweet."


	6. Swordsmanship

For as much as he dislikes violence, Suga finds that going through his morning routine of sword techniques is quite relaxing. But when he finds Shiori peeking in through his door, watching him quite intently as he goes through each of the steps, the feeling goes down the drain and is replaced by deep embarrassment when he remembers he's shirtless.


	7. Movies

Maybe she had watched too many chick-flicks, but in Shiori's mind, it was always the boy who confessed their undying love while the girl went weak in the knees and swooned.

Turns out that she thought it suited Suga quite well, upon seeing him teeter in place and collapse into the chair behind him, after she said she loved him.


	8. Scary

Shiori rents a horror film for the night (despite Suga's complaints) and invites Sakuma to come over too.

She's too busy burying her face into Suga's sweater in fright to even notice the blush on his face, the movie's ending, or the fact that Sakuma's spent the past ten minutes laughing at her.


	9. Driving

_-/ I fully admit to using the idea from a picture seen floating about the internet for this one. Awfully cute to think about, nonetheless. /-_

Shiori is _not_ a very good driver. She knows that.

But she feels awfully offended when she gets into her car one morning and sees that Suga had taped half of a memo over the right half of the speedometer, the word 'Don't' in big letters on the paper.


	10. Sick

Suga _hates_ being sick.

He can't stand being stuck in bed all day, not being able to smell anything, the constant feeling of fatigue paired with the dull ache in his bones...

Though, when he opens his eyes to see Shiori (who's been acting like a worried nurse for the past few days) napping in a chair near his bedside, he thinks that being sick won't be quite so awful anymore.


	11. Rain

Shiori still doesn't like it when it rains.

Especially during the night, when the droplets patter against the windowpanes and the water runs in rivulets down the glass, terrors haunt her dreams she feels on edge as if there's still a demon out to get her.

She always finds herself sitting quietly in the kitchen with all the lights on, waiting for Suga to somehow sense that something's wrong. He always can, and Shiroi will never understand exactly how that works but it doesn't matter because he's the only one who can make the nightmares go away.


	12. Together

On nights when she can't sleep, melancholy masochism tends to wrap around Shiori's heart in a heavy blanket that she just can't manage to shake off.

There's a book from the museum she keeps hidden in her bedside drawer, one that Suga had many times mentioned was missing, but never could find. Shiori feigns both ignorance and innocence. She tells herself no one will miss it, on those sleepless nights, when she pulls it out and slowly flips through the pages. Reading about the Kotori Obake, about things she learned through horrifying personal experience, sends her on a roller coaster of emotions ranging from anger, to sadness, to relief. By the end she always wonders how they managed to survive such an ordeal.

She keeps a small photograph of her and Suga tucked after the last worn page and it reminds her that despite everything, they made it through that nightmare. Together.


	13. Busy

Busy

Suga's cute when he's busy, Shiori thinks.

He's usually so self conscious, so aware of his every move. Every nod, every step, every written memo is precisely how he intends it to be. But when he's busy, bustling about and hyper-focused, the wall begins to crumble.

The way he chews on the right half (never the left) of his bottom lip when he's thinking hard, the quiet little tune he hums when work is mundane and time consuming, the scrunch of his nose when something isn't turning out quite the way he wants.

Shiori hopes that one day he'll be more expressive, but in the mean time, she very much accidentally knocks a pile of books and papers from the desk and smiles as a newly busy Suga rushes over to clean it up.


End file.
